


牛仔

by manyu030



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Mild hurt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manyu030/pseuds/manyu030
Summary: 成长。根据两个人的故事时间线写的。





	牛仔

1

如果说生活就是马不停蹄地赶路，那么杰西·麦克雷真是每天都在为自己的生命狂奔。

他的名字总是会出现在通缉名单的排头几行，满大街都是想抓他领赏的人，但这是在西部，只要听过“维和者”名号的人，比起赏金来说，可能会更在乎自己的性命。

麦克雷认识的人很少，他喜欢找麻烦，调戏女人，仿佛这样才能让别人记住他似的，记住驰骋在美国西部的法外狂徒。

西部的风沙会让人觉得干燥烦闷，但麦克雷习惯了这样的气候。他开着自己破旧的皮卡，轰鸣的引擎卷杂着烟草引燃的香气刺激着他的大脑，他在荒无人迹的土地上搜寻，烟尘像是要将他这个无处可去的孤魂吞没。

直到那个女孩出现，麦克雷一眼就看见了她，在那片被烈阳烤得焦灼的土地上，视线也被热气烘烤得扭曲的前方。

他将车停下来，停在那个身材火辣的银发女孩边上，清香冲破麦克雷身上的烟草味，进入他的鼻孔，像是一片清甜的绿洲。

他坐在车里冲她吹口哨，换来她一个白眼，只好尴尬地下车。

“女士，在这见到你真荣幸，”麦克雷拿下帽子，他栗色的头发卷作一团，只好一边揉着头发一边继续说，“天气不错，西部欢迎你这样的客人。”

“哦，是吗，”艾什看向麦克雷的破车，她甚至连手套都懒得取下来向麦克雷问好，“你知道我是谁吗，大着胆子来泡我？”

麦克雷回想这些事的时候总会笑，他记得那个时候自己笑的很开心。他像个初恋的男孩不知所措，只会依靠傻笑来缓解气氛，但是他又想睡她，像成年人那样亲吻，贴近彼此的肌肤。

从此他不仅做坏蛋，还想成为一名绅士。

2

麦克雷没想让艾什接触黑帮的圈子，他喜欢看她露出的白皙皮肤，整洁光滑的手用来端红茶杯。阔小姐应该坐在与世隔绝的温室里，他带着满身粗粝的沙子回来，就能立刻与她柔软的红唇相碰。

他会成为她的骑士，她的鞍前马，她的最后一道防线。

但他是那么年轻，以至于忍不住显摆自己的成就。他和艾什分享自己的锦囊妙计，如何将那些黑道骗子耍的团团转，又在枪林弹雨中巧妙脱身。

艾什很感兴趣，她的眼睛第一次正视他。麦克雷感受着女孩注视的目光，心脏激动地乱跳，围巾下的耳根烧得通红。

之后他在黑帮的阵营里再见到艾什的时候，这种感觉就荡然无存了，他冷漠地听着上头给他介绍新任的大姐头，看着她被晒黑的肌肤，磨出枪茧的手指，他曾经火热的心变得又冰又冷。

他跟着大姐头混，成为她最后的一道防线。

他吹嘘女人，吹嘘自己的枪法，却不再吹嘘自己的生涯，他对昔日的荣光闭口不谈，听到别人谈论时，就嬉笑着点烟。

或许在朦胧的烟雾中，远处女孩的目光会暂时飘过来，停在他身上，但一切都变得不一样了。

他回到自己的破皮卡上，坐在黑夜和冷风中抽烟，看着通红的烟头发呆，鼻子里像是进了风沙，有一股红土味。

麦克雷打开收音机，跟着电台的音乐，皮鞋有节奏地踩着离合器。

他想或许这就是命运，艾什遇见了他，他让她的人生拐进偏僻的小道，但这条路太窄了，容不下两个人一起走。

他做出了让步，他跟在她身后，但无论多少人叫她大姐头，他都只叫她艾什。

3

他们干了一票大的，艾什包下了汽车餐馆，带着手下的人喝酒庆祝。

唱片机播放着热烈充满激情的音乐，混着冰块的烈酒灼烧着人的胃，麦克雷躺在沙发上休息，从帽檐下偷看艾什的翘起的屁股。

但是慢慢的，他就被五彩斑斓的灯光晃花了眼，他困了，索性用帽子盖住眼睛，在人群中呼呼大睡。

“老天爷，麦克雷，你可是从来喝不醉的。”

他没睡着，只是稍作休息，所以听见了艾什的嘲讽，他重新戴好帽子，看见艾什解开了一半的衬衫，还有依旧白皙的乳房。

“喔，”他像年少勾搭她时那样吹口哨，盯着她晒黑的皮肤上，却有着曾因穿了内衣而留下的雪白痕迹看，“身材不错，美女。”

艾什打飞了他的帽子。

那天他们趴在红红绿绿的桌边下注，一边喝酒一边嘲笑对方的酒量，麦克雷看着艾什泛红的脸颊，他笑她喝起酒来还是像没用的阔小姐。

他喝醉了，被艾什叫人拖回自己的车上，车厢里一股子烟味和土味。他动弹不得，意识却很清楚，艾什在一旁抽烟，拉开的衬衫半遮半掩，他从胸口看到大腿，不过一会儿又觉得视线模糊。

他听见冷风呼啸，车门像是破了个洞，她要走了。

“艾什，”于是他叫她，可怜的像是一只猎犬，“待在这。”

“求我啊，臭小子。”

她站在车外，双手撑在车顶，麦克雷只能看见她起伏的胸口，顺延而下的蜜色小腹。

他爬起来，手忙脚乱，还磕到了头，拽着艾什的领子，将她带到自己眼前，手法粗暴，但是没弄疼她。

他们窝在车厢里窃窃私语，说的都是没用的屁话，麦克雷忘了自己说了什么，艾什低沉地笑起来，压在他的身上开始与他亲吻。

于是他鼻孔里充斥着她发丝间的香气，他想到很多年前见到的那片绿洲，他觉得嘴唇干涸，如今终于知晓了解渴的味道。

后来她说：“杰西，我们要做西部黑帮的头子，我们一起。”

不是我们，只有你。

4

他回顾自己的前半生，开始思考正义是什么。

他做了坏事，也做了好事，但是说起来，或许坏事会更多些。

他看着她往上爬，职位越来越高，手下的人越来越多，之后，便只需藏在幕后，下达命令，等待任务完成的好消息。

得益于父母的精明头脑，艾什失败的次数很少，她打通关系，在西部的“生意”风生水起，没人能比她赚的更多。

麦克雷更喜欢坐在车里数点小钱的日子，他对生意没兴趣，他擅长打劫，惩罚恶霸，但此刻的生活与他的理想相差甚远。

他想开着自己的破皮卡，有一单干一单，像是一匹自由的野马。西部的牛仔史里，别人提起杰西·麦克雷，会说他是个不错的家伙，讲出一连串的故事。

他说：“艾什，我不干了。”

艾什说你这臭小子真自私。

他想或许是他们很久都没说过话的原因，他听着她的声音，竟然有点陌生。

后来他又开始了游荡的生活，他驰骋在风沙里，偶尔会拿出那张在餐馆拍的照片，一边抽烟一边怀念旧时光。

他们相隔甚远。

再后来莱耶斯质问他的时候，他选择加入暗影守望，他成了基地里新来的牛仔，油嘴滑舌。

麦克雷扔掉了旧照片，他想他再也做不了她的骑士了，他成了她的扫把星，现在每次都要坏她的好事。

这样不也挺好的。

 

end


End file.
